Les enfants de l'Achèron
by Azema
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait pas livré tous ses secrets ? Des années après sa mort le bureau des aurors est à nouveau sur le qui-vive et son directeur Harry Potter aura besoin d'aide pour résoudre les énigmes du passé et vaincre ses nouveaux ennemis.
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

_« Ils sont nés inferieurs à nous mais ils nous contraindront bientôt à vivre cachés. Mes frères, l'heure est venue de faire ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis longtemps: les ramener à leur véritable condition. » (Henrik Wildfire)_

Même avec les années Hermione n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était restée la même élève curieuse et une lectrice invétérée. A force de lire des livres Hermione en était même venue, suivant les conseils de son ancien professeur de potion, à écrire elle-même. C'est par ce biais qu'elle apportait une partie de sa contribution au « devoir de mémoire » comme elle l'appelait si bien. Harry lui-même assurait qu'il était en effet bien un devoir de garder en mémoire cette guerre pour que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

Son mari Ronald, lui, n'était pas vraiment du même avis et, du fond de son vieux fauteuil où il buvait sa bière au beurre en lisant le quidditch magazine il ronchonnait qu'ils s'y consacraient trop et qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne déprimèrent pas à se remémorer sans cesse le passé. Peut être avait-il raison mais sa femme ne l'écoutait pas plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque ou ils étaient tous deux élèves à Poudlard.

Pourtant, même après tout ce temps passé à éclaircir l'histoire dans des manuels pour les nouvelles générations d'étudiants des points d'ombres persistaient toujours. Elle avait questionné Harry des centaines de fois et des centaines de fois aussi son ami lui avait raconté les souvenirs qu'il avait visités dans le pensine du défunt directeur de Poudlard.

Ni Harry, ni Elle ne comprenait vraiment comment Tom Jedusor était devenu ce qu'il était. Comment les préceptes racistes et dépassés dont il s'était fait le porte-parole s'étaient insinués en lui alors qu'il n'avait pas vécu parmi les sorciers avant l'âge de onze ans et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir eu d'amis vraiment proches. Harry se contentait d'expliquer cela par la nature foncièrement mauvaise de Tom dès son plus jeune âge et n'ayant pas trouvé mieux, d'un commun accord tout le monde s'accommodait de cette version là.

Tout le monde pensait que c'était bien ainsi et que chercher plus loin et surtout sans information, ni preuve ne servait strictement à rien de toute façon. Jusqu'à la date fatidique de 26 janvier 2029 du moins…

Ce matin-là Coquecigrue fidèle à son habitude cogna à la fenêtre du salon du 6 Thington Hall résidence de Ronald Weasley et sa femme ainsi que de leurs enfants Rose et Hugo.

« ROSE, s'écria Hermione depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner, VA OUVRIR A COQ S'IL TE PLAIT. »

« OUI M'AM, répondit la jeune femme. »

Mais l'oiseau tambourinait toujours du bec sur le carreau et Hermione qui était déjà monstrueusement en retard n'avait plus la patience d'attendre que sa fille sorte de la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle laissa les poêles s'occuper seule de leurs tâches respectives et sortit de la cuisine en essuyant ses mains humides dans son tablier. En traversant le salon elle jeta un regard plein d'agacement à son mari qui s'était une fois de plus endormi dans son fauteuil la veille et qui, la bouche ouverte et le menton appuyé contre la poitrine, ronflait à intermittence régulière tout en bavant sur son pull neuf. Elle ouvrit, l'oiseau entra et elle récupéra le courrier et le quotidien sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de refermer.

Sur le dessus de la petite pile de paperasse, une lettre pliée en trois et cachetéedu saut du bureau des aurors portait une mention « urgence » imprimé en gros caractères rouges. Elle resta perplexe tout en se rapprochant lentement du fauteuil de son mari.

« Ron, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Celui-ci lui répondit par une sorte de grognement sourd mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Ronald, réitéra-t-elle plus fort en lui donnant une légère tape du pied gauche sur le tibia. »

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de hurler franchement.

« RONALD WEASLEY »

Le roux s'éveilla brusquement, sursautant et jetant des regards agars tout autour de lui avant de reprendre son calme en se rendant compte qu'il était seulement dans chez lui, dans son séjour avec sa femme.

« Tiens, lui dit-elle d'une voix posé, une lettre du bureau. »

Tout aussi perplexe qu'elle l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt il récupéra la lettre et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

« C'est mon jour de congé, grogna-t-il alors qu'il la dépliait. »

La femme haussa les épaules avant de faire le tour des autres lettres tout en retournant à la cuisine. Hugo entra à ce moment-là par la porte du hall, se jeta presque sur sa mère et lui arracha le courrier des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir véritablement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Et bien Hugo en voilà des manières, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. »

Avec ses vingt et un ans, sa bonne tête de plus que la brune et sa réussite scolaire, Hugo avait enfin acquis une relative tranquillité pour ce qu'il s'agissait des remontrances de sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa sœur et de son père qui eux semblaient tout faire pour contrarier la chef de famille.

« Excuse-moi maman, je… j'attends un courrier très important. »

Ce n'était pas une question d'argent mais Hugo avait toujours refusé qu'on lui achetât son propre hibou. Il utilisait donc celui de la famille ou ceux postaux. Allez savoir, le fils Weasley avait parfois d'étranges idées et son père voyait d'un très mauvais œil ses fréquentations qui en étaient sans nul doute responsables. Pour Ronald ce mouvement de jeunes sorciers avant-gardistes qui se baladaient dans les rues avec des vêtements délibérément usés et les cheveux sales tout en prônant la libération de l'esprit par la pauvreté était parfaitement ridicule et contre-nature. Il n'appréciait donc pas que son fils soit l'un d'entre eux et il lui faisait comprendre avec toute la subtilité donc il était capable dans les rapports humains.

« D'accord, d'accord, répondit sa mère en soupirant, mais donne-moi au moins la gazette. »

Il lui rendit avant de tourner se glisser dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione se retourna vers le fauteuil de Ron, il était étrange que celui-ci n'ait pas fait de commentaires réprobateurs à son fils. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça.

« ROSE, LE PETIT-DEJEUNER EST PRET. ET SORS DE CETTE SALE DE BAIN. »

Elle se glissa à son tour dans la cuisine où Hugo était occupé à ouvrir une enveloppe grisâtre pendant que les toasts se beurraient tous seuls dans son assiette. Elle prit place à table et claqua des doigts pour que la cafetière remplisse sa tasse.

Appuyant son dos sur le dossier rembourré de son siège la femme déplia alors le journal pour le parcourir rapidement de ses yeux sombres et vifs. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de réagir à ce qu'elle venait de lire que Ron fit éruption brutalement dans la pièce, blême et visiblement nerveux.

« Une affaire très importante Hermione, je dois partir immédiatement, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai ce soir. C'est vraiment affreux. »

Hugo et Hermione levèrent des grands yeux vers lui, elle acquiesça avec compréhension et le roux quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Le jeune homme regarda sa mère avec incompréhension mais celle-ci s'était déjà replongée dans le journal par lequel elle semblait totalement absorbée.

« J'ai vu papa partir, s'exclama alors Rose qui entrait à son tour dans la cuisine, c'est pourtant son jour de congé, non ? »

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt face à sa mère perdue dans son journal et son frère plein d'incompréhension. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, accompagné d'un geste du menton en direction de la femme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, déclara Hugo. Papa a été appelé par le bureau, une affaire importante apparemment. »

« Hum… je vois. »

Elle s'approcha de la table à manger et se servit des œufs et du bacon avant de s'assoir en se léchant les doigts. Hugo toujours dubitatif reprit finalement la lecture du courrier.

« C'est ta chérie qui t'a écrit, le miteux ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et non, c'est pas ma « chérie ». Quand bien même se serait le cas sœurette, ça ne te regarderait pas. »

« Hou la, Hug pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. C'est normal que j'aie envie de savoir comment se porte la vie sentimentale de mon cher frère, faut que je sache si je rajoute un convive pour le mariage. Alors, dis-moi ce que c'est ? »

Rose était fiancé depuis maintenant deux ans à William Evergloot, 24 ans et toutes ses dents, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier et d'origine moldu. William qui avait rêvé dès le plus jeune âge de devenir journaliste s'était découvert sorcier et avait découvert par la même occasion qu'il y avait encore mieux que d'être journaliste: être journaliste dans le monde sorcier. Il avait courtisé Rose durant une bonne partie de sa scolarité, sans succès cependant. Il avait dû attendre de la revoir deux ans après la fin de ses études pour qu'elle tombe enfin sous son charme. Quant à la cérémonie qui allait les unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle devait avoir lieu dans environ un mois et comme d'habitude avec Rose tout était encore à faire.

« Et bien… dit-il en souriant, il se trouve que j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Auguste Vendermeer. »

« Le Vendermeer de l'organisation internationale du commerce magique que tu essayes de contacter depuis un ans et demi ? »

« Lui-même, répondit-il plein de fierté. »

La jeune fille répondit au sourire satisfait de son petit frère par un regard bienveillant et admiratif. Elle applaudit même légèrement des mains.

« C'est génial Hug, et quand as-tu rendez-vous ? »

« le 3. »

Elle mordit dans son toast tout en coupant ses œufs avec sa fourchette. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant de reposer le toast dans l'assiette et de prendre la cafetière de remplir la tasse d'Hugo puis la sienne.

« Il te reste plus qu'à lui faire comprendre que tu es indispensable et qu'il ne trouvera pas mieux. »

Elle marqua une pause, s'enfonça dans son siège et replia les genoux.

« Mais Hug… par pitié fait un effort vestimentaire avant et surtout… va chez le coiffeur. C'est pas que je sois contre tes idéaux et ceux de tes copains mais personne n'engage un type qui ressemble à un clodo, et surtout pas Vendermeer… »

« Oui, oui… je sais, soupira-t-Il. »

Rose allait ajouter quelque chose quand leur mère leva brusquement les yeux de l'article qu'elle venait de terminer et les regarda avec un air presque horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à maman ? Questionna la jeune femme. »

« Une histoire horrible. »

Hermione tendit le journal à Rose qui s'en empara pour regarder la première page.

« Cauchemar à Littleton : des morts qui volent, lut-elle à voix haute. »

Le regard brun de rose croisa celui de son frère tout aussi intrigué qu'elle puis celui de sa mère inquiète. Hugo lui fit signe de continuer la lecture.

« Ce sont des actes d'une barbarie sans nom qui se sont déroulés cette nuit dans le petit village moldu de Littleton. Aucun des habitants n'a réchappé à ce qui semble être une exécution parfaitement orchestré. Surpris en pleine nuit et après avoir été tués sans pitié les corps ont été exposés à la vue de tous: en lévitation au-dessus des toits des maisons. Le bilan est de 312 victimes. A l'heure qu'il est le ministère a déjà dépêché des experts et le bureau des aurors est mobilisé pour enquêter sur cette sinistre affaire. Le nombre d'assassins et leurs dessins restent encore une énigme. Une chose est sure : depuis la fin de guerre aucun crime commit n'avait été aussi monstrueux et n'avait causé autant de victimes innocentes. »

Rose reposa le journal sur la table et Hugo se pencha pour regarder la photo de deux corps inertes et sanguinolents lévitant au dessus d'un toit enneigé taché par le sang des deux victimes. Tous trois étaient sans voix.

« C'est réellement ignoble, déclara Hugo alors qu'il se reculait dégouté. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour cette affaire là qu'ils ont contacté papa ? »

« Oui, répondit Hermione, sans doute. »

Cela rappelait à la brune les pires épisodes de la guerre. Et bien qu'elle vive dans le souvenir elle devait avouer que cette histoire répugnante évoquait pour elle la brutalité avec laquelle les disciples du seigneur de ténèbres avaient jadis tué certains de ses amis. Mais cela n'avait pas forcément de rapport, du moins elle voulait le croire. Elle repoussa son assiette, cela lui avait coupé l'appétit et se leva.

« J'y vais, dit-elle, je ne suis pas en avance. »

Elle leur lança à chacun un baiser et disparut dans le hall où elle récupéra sa veste et sortit.

Les deux jeunes gens face-à-face ne savaient que dire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. C'est dingue quand même, s'en prendre à des moldus, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, non ? Dit Rose. »

« Je sais que parfois ya des trucs pas très nets dans certaines rues mal famées de Londres mais je ne pense pas que ça ait de rapport… t'as raison c'est plutôt… hum… incompréhensible. »

« Mouais… En tout cas je crois que ça a bien retourné maman. »

*******

Il était tôt en cette froide matinée d'hiver. Un homme enveloppé dans une longue cape sombre, sa lourde capuche retombant sur son visage, traversa la rue et se glissa dans une allée privée. Il s'avança jusqu'au perron et cogna à la porte. Aucune réponse. L'homme s'écarta et leva les yeux pour regarder la façade. Il faisait encore nuit et toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, personne ne semblait avoir entendu frapper à la porte. Nerveux, il frappa à nouveau avec bien plus de vigueur. Il n'y eut pas plus de réponse, tout le monde dormait profondément.

L'homme quitta le perron et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose. Ne trouvant rien qui put l'aider dans le jardin enneiger il glissa sa main dans cape et en sortit une baguette. Il fit face à la demeure et doucement il fit sortir de l'extrémité de celle-ci une forme lumineuse. D'abord indéfini, celle-ci se détacha de l'extrémité de la baguette pour retomber sur le sol ou elle prit peu à peu la forme d'un chat à la silhouette élancé et au poil court.

Mais d'un geste aussi inattendu que brusque l'homme se retourna et pointa sa baguette en direction d'une autre silhouette immergée dans une longue cape. C'était une femme, elle s'était approchée sans bruit et méfiante avait sortie sa baguette prête à lancer un sort.

« EX… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'une légère lumière s'échappait déjà de la baguette de l'homme et que sa baguette quittait ses mains sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. L'homme s'empara de la baguette de la jeune fille sous son regard surpris.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? Demanda une voix qui lui était familière provenant de dessous la capuche. »

« James ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, répondit-elle avec soulagement. »

Elle s'avança dans l'allée pour monter les trois marches du perron, son frère aîné sur ses talons. Il n'y avait pas de lune se soir-là et dans la nuit noire elle avait du mal à trouver les clés de la maison dans sa pochette. Mais avant qu'elle est eut le temps de dire le fond de sa pensée une petite lumière éclairait les deux jeunes gens. James lui tendit sa baguette, elle la récupéra.

« Merci, dit-elle sans vraiment y croire. »

Elle trouva enfin les clés et glissa la bonne dans la serrure. Elle détestait que James utilise la légimentie sur elle mais elle avait beau lui en faire la remarque, James était plutôt têtu et il disait « oui » quand il pensait « non ».

« J'étais invité à une petite soirée chez une amie, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et qu'ils entraient tous deux. Quand je t'ai vu je t'ai pris pour un voleur. »

Le hall s'éclaira instantanément des qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte et James rangea sa baguette alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée. Lily au centre de la pièce retira sa cape de velours prune et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un air plein d'assurance, les mains sur les hanches. Cela fit sourire malgré lui James, il fit glisser sa capuche en arrière.

« Mais dis-moi, James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste à quatre heures du matin ? »

« Je dois voir papa sur le champ, lui répondit-il. C'est important. »

James avait cessé de sourire et il semblait grave. Sa sœur comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver car son frère n'était jamais d'un naturel très sérieux et il avait toujours cette expression malicieuse sur le visage qui était alors absente de ses traits.

« Je vais le réveiller, attends dans le salon, dit-elle avec sérieux.»

« Je te remercie Lily. »

Elle monta à l'étage et James se glissa dans le salon sans prendre le temps d'enlever sa cape. En plus d'être important cela devait être sacrément urgent. Elle cogna doucement à la porte de la chambre de ses parents, mais seule la respiration bruyante de son père lui parvint en réponse. Elle se décida donc à entrer à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

« Papa, murmura-t-elle en le secouant gentiment par l'épaule. »

Il bougea, fit une grimace, plissa les yeux, les cligna avant de les ouvrir doucement.

« Hum… »

« Papa, dit-elle, James t'attend en bas, il dit que c'est important. »

« James ? Mais quelle heure est-t-il ? »

« Quatre heures. »

Harry se releva, attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mit sur son nez. Il voulut regarder l'heure sur le réveil mais dans l'obscurité il ne discerna rien.

« Debout, James est dans le salon. »

Il ne répondit pas mais il consentit à sortir les pieds de sous sa couette et les glissa dans ses pantoufles. Qu'est-ce que James pouvait bien vouloir à une heure pareille ? Si c'était une blague elle n'était pas drôle. Pourtant, Harry avait l'intuition que son fils n'était pas là pour lui faire une blague mais bien à cause d'un sujet important. Il y avait quelques années maintenant que le survivant était devenu directeur du bureau des Aurors mais ce n'était que depuis 5 ans que son fils ainé travaillait avec lui et Ron au bureau.

Quand Harry entra au salon, James qui ne s'était pas assis se retourna brusquement et son père lui aussi sut que son intuition avait été juste. Lily attendait au bas des marches, hésitante.

« Que se passe-t-il James ? »

« Le brigade de police magique m'a contacté au bureau il y a environ une heure. Ils m'ont dit que c'était très important et que je devais envoyer un émissaire à leur rencontre ou me rendre moi-même à Littleton. »

« La bourgade Moldue ? »

James fit signe que oui, Harry se mordit la lèvre puis il incita son fils à lui en dire plus.

« Tous les habitants ont été assassinés. Et leurs cadavres lévitent aux dessus de leurs maisons. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, plus surpris qu'horrifié par la révélation que l'auror venait de lui faire. Il ne doutait pas que ce fut là une affaire de mage noir, mais de tels actes n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne fallait pas prendre ça à la légère. Les auteurs des ses crimes avaient clairement voulu faire parler d'eux.

« Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. L'As-tu déjà vu de tes yeux ? »

« Oui, il y un grand nombre de victimes. Ceux qui ont fait ça sont vraiment des monstres, ils les ont abattu comme si c'étaient des animaux, sans aucune pitié, même pas pour les enfants. Il y a du sang de partout. »

Du sang ? Harry resta un instant silencieux, pensif alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table basse.

« Pas d'Avada Kedravra ? »

« Non, pas à première vue en tout cas. »

Il fit face à son fils qui resta silencieux pendant que son père semblait en plein réflexion. Chez Harry aussi cette macabre affaire évoquait des souvenirs peu agréables, et de même il espérait que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'une nouvelle génération de mangemorts et que cela ne prendrait pas plus d'ampleur par la suite. Pourtant c'était un terrible coup d'éclat et ceux qui avaient fait ça devaient savoir que leurs crimes feraient bientôt la une de tout les journaux et ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçus.

« Aucun rescapé je suppose ? Demanda Harry sans grand espoir. »

« Aucun, répondit James d'un ton neutre. »

« Je vais m'habiller, retourne au bureau immédiatement et fais contacter tout le monde. Nous allons nous concerter sur cette affaire avant que cela prenne trop d'ampleur et il va falloir du monde. »

Harry n'attendit pas que son fils lui réponde, James était sous ses ordres depuis assez de temps pour qu'ilssache ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il put lui faire entièrement confiance. Ron lui serait d'une grande utilité et il ne doutait pas que son ami eut le même avis sur la question : c'était l'œuvre de nouveaux mangemorts bien que le mode opératoire et les victimes soient très différentes.

*******

Littleton était un charmant village moldu à quelques heures de Londres. Ron n'y était jamais allé mais il se doutait bien que le spectacle auquel il assistait n'avait rien avoir avec le quotidien du bourg de campagne. Il se rapprocha doucement de la foule de journalistes et de reporters qui essayaient par tous les moyens de passer au travers des barrières magiques qui avaient été mise en place à l'arrivée de la brigade de police magique.

Avant même d'entrer dans le vif du sujet Ron avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment et il soupira à la fois ennuyé et résigné.

« Auror, Gronda le roux à voix haute, laissez-moi passer bande de sale curieux irrespectueux. »

Et il tenta de se frayer un passage parmi tout ses gens qui semblaient réticent à le laisser passer de peur de se faire prendre leur place de choix. Certains autres vinrent s'agglutiner à lui pour lui poser des questions auquel il ne répondait pas ou si peu. Il parvint à la barrière mais lui seul parvint à la franchir au grand dam des journalistes.

« Maudits journalistes. Faudrait les faire enfermer eux aussi, marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il s'en fut sorti indemne. »

Dans ses moments-là, l'exaspération et l'aversion qu'il avait pour ces gens lui faisait oublier que son propre gendre était l'un d'entre eux. Mieux valait qu'il l'oublie d'ailleurs pour le bien de celui-ci et celui de sa fifille adoré. Après tout Ronald Weasley avait beaucoup de préjugés sur beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les miss-je-sais-tout même s'il en avait épousé une.

« Te voila enfin Ron. »

« Harry, salut, répondit-il à son meilleur ami et patron. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Ron remarqua que le brun avait les traits particulièrement tirés. Harry n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Le connaissant bien, il savait que non seulement le directeur du bureau des Auror travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir mais aussi qu'il avait dû se rendre sur le lieu du crime dès qu'il avait été au courant.

Ron observa la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, les corps avaient été descendus mais la scène avait été gardé intacte dans les mesures du possible. Les toits blancs était encore maculés de sang, et le sol et les murs eux aussi avaient été repeints du sang de ces pauvres moldus, les portes étaient enfoncées et les vitres brisées. L'homme en avait la nausée et il sentit son estomac se retourner bien qu'il n'eut rien mangé.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda le roux.»

« James est venu m'avertir des qu'il a su, ce matin très tôt. »

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Harry ne semblait pas savoir non plus quoi dire et tous les deux restèrent quelques longues minutes à observer le désastre qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Puis, Harry se retournant vers son ami de toujours lui fit signe de le suivre et ils arpentèrent ensemble la ruelle en évitant de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les détails macabres. Ils étaient alors seuls.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Ron mais j'ai l'impression de revoir les maisons visitées par les mangemorts. »

« Ouais, y'a quelque chose c'est vrai. Mais les mangemorts ne retapissaient pas tout avec autant de sang et ils s'en prenaient avant tout aux sorciers. Et puis la plupart sont morts et ceux qui resteen sont vieux et croupissent toujours à Azkaban. »

« Tu as raison, je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque. »

« Ca c'est parce que toi et Hermione vous passez votre temps à ressasser le passé. »

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui montrer son soutien, un léger sourire triste s'installa sur les lèvres pâles de l'auror.

« Sans doute, Ron… sans doute. »

Les cadavres avaient été entreposés dans ce qu'il restait du bâtiment de mairie. On les avait allongés à même le sol dans la plus grande pièce qui avait été vidée et quelque peu nettoyée au préalable. Comme il faisait froid la brigade de police n'avait pas vu d'intérêt de leur jeter un sort de conservation. James était penché sur le corps d'une des victimes lorsque son père et Ron entrèrent.

« Je reviens, dit-il au sorcier qui examinait la jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année avec lui. »

Il s'approcha des deux hommes plus âgés et salua son oncle d'un signe de tête avant de parler.

« Toutes les victimes sont là. Nous avons cherché de partout mais nous n'avons trouvé personne d'autres. Quand à la manière dont tous ces gens ont été tués, jusqu'à présent pour tous ceux que nous avons examinés aucun ne l'a été par Avada Kedavra. Mais nous n'avons pas fini. Néanmoins, je suppose qu'il n'y aura sans doute pas d'exception, expliqua le jeune homme avec neutralité.»

« Et comment sont-il mort, alors ? Demanda Ron à son neveu. »

« Une combinaison d'autres sorts. Des sorts de tortures, de découpes, de brûlures aussi… Il semblerait que ceux qui ont commis ces meurtres aient pris leur temps et les aient fait souffrir avant de les achever ou de les laisser mourir de leurs blessures. »

Ronald eut une moue de dégoût, il regarda Harry dont les yeux brillait d'une colère contenue. James lui seul semblait aussi neutre et maitre de lui-même qu'on pouvait l'être, mais cela suffisait à montrer à quel point celui-ci pouvait être affecté par l'horreur des crimes.

« J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre le but d'une telle démarche, continua James. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun message, ni aucune revendication quelconque pour l'instant. Mais peut être faut-il attendre, peut-être n'avons-nous pas assez cherché, ou alors quelqu'un revendiquera ces crimes dans les jours à venir. »

« C'est que j'espère, murmura Harry. »

Pour James rien de tout cela n'avait de sens véritable. Il n'avait pas connu la guerre, certaines choses lui échappaient car il n'en avait entendu parler que dans les livres d'histoires. Il savait que les personnes avec des préjugés racistes à l'encontre des moldus et des sorciers de la même origine existaient toujours, il en avait d'ailleurs côtoyés à l'occasion mais jamais il n'avait vu, ni cru que cette minorité puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ainsi, il cherchait à trouver une autre explication qu'un geste purement symbolique et provocateur de la part de ces gens-là. Son père était d'un autre avis, il en avait parfaitement conscience car celui-ci lui avait fait part de ses hypothèses et beaucoup d'aurors pensaient sans doute comme lui. Il essayait donc de se mettre à leur place, de comprendre leur point de vue. Il était encore trop tôt pour avoir un avis éclairé sur cette affaire même si la résoudre était crucial et urgent.

« Peu importe ce que nous savons ou ne savons pas, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le moyen d'attendre qu'un criminel se dénonce pour agir. »

*******

_Et voila, une petite fanfiction de plus. Je n'aime pas modifier les livres mais je trouvais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Alors j'ai decidé de compliquer encore un peu le tout. J'espére que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Le second est en préparation. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques petites reviews. A trés bientôt. _


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

_« S'il existe des êtres inferieurs à nous ce n'est pas pour que nous invîtions leurs basses progénitures à rejoindre l'élite que nous sommes. » ( Salazar Serpentard)_

Harry avait interdit à quiconque du bureau ou de la brigade de la police magique de parler à la presse ou de faire quelque annonce que ce fût avant que quelque chose de concret eut été découvert. Le ministère étaient quand à lui assiégé par les radios et les presses sorcières qui cherchaient à récupérer quelques miettes des discussions entre employés des deux organisations qui menaient alors conjointement l'enquête. Une seule chose ne faisait pas de doute dans l'esprit du directeur de bureau des aurors, les coupables étaient des mages noirs pour être capable d'un tel carnage.

En début d'après midi et après avoir rassemblé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour étayer sa demande il avait contacté le Ministre de la magie. Celui-ci conscient de la gravité des actes commis durant la nuit avait annulé tous ses autres rendez-vous pour s'entretenir avec Harry Potter qui les avait déjà sauvé de la catastrophe en tuant celui-dont-on-ne -devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry sortit de son bureau pour se retrouver dans la salle de travail des aurors qui était divisé en plusieurs box. James n'était pas à son bureau de travail et il tourna alors vers Ron qui écrivait des dossiers aux siens.

« Ron, dit-il, où est James ? »

Le roux se retourna pour jeter lui aussi un regard au box de son neveu qui était vide.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer au bureau quand j'ai quitté Littleton. Il y est peut-être encore. »

Harry affichait un air mécontent. C'était tout James ça. Son fils était un bon auror, il avait de grandes capacités mais il avait toujours tendance à s'éclipser quand on avait besoin de lui pour aller mener ses affaires dans son coin avec on ne savait qui et on ne savait où. Cette mauvaise habitude lui avait valu plusieurs fois de se faire réprimander par son père et supérieur.

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Harry. Tant pis je vais devoir faire sans lui, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que monsieur veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez. »

« Un problème? »

« Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre et j'avais besoin des observations de James, il était le premier sur place. »

Harry regarda l'horloge avant de souffler. Sans adresser un regard de plus à son ami il traversa la salle en pleine effervescence, sortit et prit le premier ascenseur qui arrivait.

La secrétaire du ministre, une petite sorcière boulotte engoncée dans un tailleur à imprimé pieds de poule vert pomme le fit patienter quelques minutes avant de lui permettre de passer la porte du bureau. Le ministre était assis dans son fauteuil et il se leva à l'entrée d'Harry pour venir le saluer. Il ne proposa pas de boisson et Harry remarqua qu'il était un peu pâlot et qu'il semblait quelque peu contrarié.

« Mr Potter, dit-il, je m'attendais à ce que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer. A vrai dire je l'espérais car je sais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre davantage sur cette terrible histoire. Les journaux comme vous le voyez en font déjà des gorges chaudes et ceux qui ont connu la guerre s'inquiètent. Pensez-vous que nous devrions craindre quelque chose ? »

« Il ne fait nul doute que c'est l'œuvre de mages noir. D'Après ce que nous savons pour l'instant, les coupables, en supposant qu'il y en ait plusieurs car nous ne savons encore rien là-dessus, auraient utilisé une sorte de bouclier inviolable pour empêcher leurs victimes de fuir et ils auraient ensuite pris tout leur temps pour les traquer et les tuer une par une. »

« Un seul coupable, dites-vous ? Un seul sorcier pour tous ces morts ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûr, nous n'écartons pas cette possibilité même si elle semble presque impossible à cause du nombre de morts. »

La ministre rejoignit son fauteuil et il fit signe à Harry de prendre place de l'autre coté de son immense bureau. La bouteille de liqueur qui trônait dans un coin libre se souleva soudainement et déversa délicatement son contenu dans deux petits verres de cristal. Comme pour se redonner du courage, le ministre descendit l'un deux d'un trait, et le second attendit qu'Harry s'occupa de lui.

« Ce sort bouclier était très puissant mais aucun de nous ne le connait. Quant à certains sorts employés sur les moldus ils nous sont tout aussi inconnus. »

« Une vieille forme de magie ? »

« Peut-être bien. J'ai demandé à quelques uns de mes hommes des creuser cette hypothèse. Il va falloir attendre pour en savoir plus. »

« Attendre ? Justement Mr Potter j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à attendre. Prenez ce qu'il vous faut, employez qui vous voulez mais faites que je n'ais pas à attendre trop longtemps. Vous connaissez les gens : dès qu'il y à un problème c'est forcément le faute du ministre, cela va me retomber dessus si personne n'agit vite et que d'autres incidents du genre arrivent. »

« je comprends, et j'étais là pour vous demander de laisser le bureau des aurors s'occuper seul de cette affaire. Personne n'a de doute, ce sont des mages noirs qui ont fait ça et c'est donc de notre ressort. J'ai confiance en mes hommes, ils m'obéissent à l'œil et à la baguette. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de la brigade de police magique sur laquelle je n'ai aucun véritable contrôle. Elle me gênerait dans mes investigations. »

« Bien… faites à votre guise. Je vous confie l'affaire. Mais je veux des résultats et tachez de rester discret. »

« Nous sommes deux dans ce cas Mr le ministre. »

Harry était satisfait, il s'attendait à ce que le ministre le refuse, sous prétexte de ne pas alarmer la population pour une affaire certes macabre mais qui ne touchait pas vraiment à la population sorcière. Au lieu de ça il avait eu carte blanche, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Les mages noir sont un fléau, il faut s'en débarrasser tant qu'ils sont dans l'œuf. Si nous les laissons faire ils pullulent et finissent tôt ou tard par s'en prendre à nos compatriotes. Des gens capables de telles atrocités ne doivent pas rester en liberté, il sont dangereux. »

Harry acquiesça aux paroles du ministre. Celui-ci avait raison, s'il était capable de tuer des moldus de cette manière, il était aussi capable de tuer des sorciers, et que ce soit dans un cas comme dans l'autres Harry ne le supportait pas. Le ministre but un second verre.

« Dites m'en plus sur ces sorts inconnus »

« Une bonne moitié des victimes ne présentent pas la moindre lésion externe. Nous avons pensé à l'avada Kedavra mais les corps saignaient par le nez, les yeux et les oreilles ce qui ne collait donc pas. En réalité le sort les auraient ébouillanté de l'intérieur et leurs organes aurait finalement implosé. »

« Une mort douloureuse… »

« Très douloureuse et longue pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'autre séquelles au préalable. »

Le ministre se redressa et Harry décela dans ses iris gris sale une curiosité grandissante et pleine d'effrois.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Murmura-t-il. »

« Toutes les victimes sont mortes à cause de ce sort. Mais certaines on du être blessés par d'autres sorts avant. Certains corps présentes des blessures plus ou moins graves mais… pas véritablement mortelles. Ce sont pour la plupart des brûlures occasionnées par le même sort ou un sort similaire à celui qui a servi à les tuer. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose d'étrange car les brûlures sont assez importantes mais le sort n'a de toute évidence pas marché. Je suppose qu'il requiert une condition particulière. »

« Un peu comme une chasse aux trolls, on les parque dans un endroit clos et on les poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue et d'épuisement puis on porte le coup de grâce. »

« Sauf que le coup de grâce est une souffrance de plus et que ces gens n'étaient pas des trolls. »

Le ministre se racla la gorge bruyamment comme pour oublier ses propos, mais c'était bien cela. Harry l'avait compris quand il avait vu ces traces dans le dos des moldus morts, ils avaient essayé de fuir mais dans l'incapacité de s'échapper ils avaient tous été littéralement exterminés.

« Personne n'a encore rien revendiqué et aucun message ou signature n'a été laissée sur les lieux du crime. »

Harry marqua une pause mais le ministre garda lui aussi le silence. Il semblait avoir deviné qu'Harry avait déjà trouvé une réponse à cette absence totale de revendication de la part des auteurs du carnage. Il le regardait sans ciller attendant la suite.

« Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas. La manière dont cela a été orchestré est sans doute une signature suffisante… mais nous n'avons encore aucune idée à qui elle est reliée. Les mangemorts était liés à Voldemort… »

Le ministre eut un frisson à l'entente de ce nom.

« Mais sans lui, il n'ont plus d'existence. Il aurait de toute façon signé le crime et il n'y avait pas de marque des ténèbres. Et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi il s'en serait pris à des moldus. »

« vous êtes donc certains que nous ne sommes en présence de nouveaux acolytes du seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Oui, je suis sur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers qui se rallieraient sous sa bannière pour continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. »

« Est-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose selon vous, Mr Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, nous savions à qui nous avions affaires, là nous nageons dans le brouillard complet. Du moins pour l'instant. »

La découverte des cadavres datait seulement du matin mais Harry avait l'impression de patauger dans de la purée de citrouille. Bien qu'il y ait des éléments singuliers et des pistes à explorer, tout était encore confus et il avait beau chercher à comprendre rien n'était lié à rien. Il ne préférait pas faire trop étalage de ses doutes devant le ministre qui venait de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs dans cette affaire.

« Hum… je vois, répondit celui-ci étrangement calme. A votre avis, que dois-je dire à la presse qui va sûrement vouloir m'interviewer ? »

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort de vous conseiller, mais il serait sans doute préférable de ne pas trop s'étendre sur les mages noirs. »

« Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Laissez-moi maintenant j'ai des choses à faire. »

Harry se leva, serra la main que le ministre lui tendit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me tenir au courant. J'aime savoir où en sont les affaires qui peuvent me coûter ma place et être dangereuses pour la population. »

« Cela va de soi Mr le ministre. »

Celui-ci sourit et Harry sortit du bureau avec ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il fallait qu'il se débarrassât de tous les intrus de la brigade de la police magique qui avaient investis ses bureaux et la scène de crime. En retrouvant l'agitation des locaux occupés par les aurors Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge.

« Sonorus »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et abaissa sa baguette.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, l'affaire des morts de Littleton à été remise par le ministre en personne au soin exclusif du bureau des aurors, en conséquences tout ce qui ne sont pas Aurors ou n'appartiennent pas à ce bureau sont priés de quitter les lieux sur le champ et de ne pas y remettre les pieds sans une autorisation du Ministre ou d'un des membres officiels du bureau. Merci à tous. »

Cette brusque déclaration stoppa net toute l'agitation et le brouhaha dans lequel était plongée la salle. Durant un instant les gens de la brigade de police ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, puis reprenant leurs esprits, ceux qui se trouvaient là quittèrent les lieux non sans faire de bruits. Harry invita du regard les derniers intrus récalcitrants à suivre l'exemple des premiers et quelques minutes plus tard le bureau des Aurors était à nouveau la propriété de ceux-ci.

Harry remarqua en rejoignant son bureau que James n'était toujours par arrivé. Il espérait juste que son fils n'était pas en train de perdre son temps. Si celui-ci ne revenait pas avec quelques choses de concluant il risquait de se faire sérieusement taper sur les doigts par Harry qui était sur les nerfs depuis le matin.

*******

James regarda autour de lui les passants, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Le jeune homme rabattit sa capuche sur sa chevelure rousse de façon à ce qu'on ne vit plus son visage. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux environs il se glissa dans l'ombre d'une ruelle étroite. Mieux valait ne pas être vu dans l'allée des embrumes lorsqu'on était un sorcier respectable. Il rasa les murs chaotiques des bâtiments sombres et miteux de la ruelle sale.

La disparition des mages noirs et de leur maitre incontesté n'avait pas vraiment joué de rôle décisif dans son histoire. Ce lieu n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changé, les gens bizarres qui avaient arpenté ces coins sombres avant étaient toujours là eux aussi, et les boutiques crasseuses où l'on pouvait trouver n'importe qu'elle substance ou objet qu'il soit autorisé ou interdit à la vente continuaient leurs commerces illicites.

S'enfonçant dans les brumes nauséabondes de ces lieux mal famés James arriva bientôt devant un grand bâtiment, les vitres sales de la devanture laissait à peine voir l'intérieur de la boutique et l'enseigne se réduisait à deux initiales lisibles: B***** £ B****. Malgré l'air peu accueillant de l'endroit, James, sûr de lui, entra dans la boutique à la si mauvaise réputation. Tout aussi poussiéreuse et délabrée qu'au-dehors l'intérieur du magasin était à peine éclairé et semblait vide à première vue.

« Que voulez-vous, grogna une voix qui parvenait de l'arrière-boutique. »

Un vieil homme dégarni sur le dessus du crâne et aux longues pates grasses qui lui descendaient sur les joues sortit de derrière un rideau et se glissa derrière le comptoir. Mr Borgin avait vieilli mais il était toujours à son poste avec si peu de tact pour sa rare clientèle.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes au juste ? Demanda-t-il sans la moindre gentillesse. »

« Je veux parler à Betsy, répondit James nullement intimidé par le vieillard. »

« Qui vous dit qu'elle est ici, d'abord. »

« Je sais qu'elle est là ne cherchez pas à me faire croire le contraire Mr Borgin. »

Borgin fit une étrange grimace de mécontentement qui rendait son horrible visage encore moins sympathique qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il grogna à nouveau en jaugeant l'homme encapuchonné devant lui. Il leva le menton avant de hurler en direction du rideau par lequel il était arrivé.

« BETSY. »

Il observait James du coin de l'œil en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle n'était pas là, s'exclama-t-il visiblement content de décevoir le jeune homme. »

« Je vais attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans ce cas. »

Borgin cessa de sourire à cette remarque. Il quitta le comptoir et passa de nouveau de l'autre coté du rideau en maugréant de façon inintelligible. James à nouveau seul dans la boutique fit le tour du propriétaire. Cet endroit regorgeait d'objets aussi sordides qu'hideux qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici.

« Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine pleine d'insolence. »

« Je me suis dit que je devais rendre une petite visite à ma vieille amie Betsy, ironisa-t-il. »

Il entendit soupirer.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche quelque part, si j'avais sû je t'aurais laissé moisir jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre d'attendre. »

Il se retourna et consentit à enlever sa capuche pour adresser un sourire goguenard à la jeune femme qui était accoudée au comptoir. Betsy Beurk avait le même âge que son homologue masculin mais elle paraissait plus jeune notamment en raison de sa petite taille et de son manque d'âpres dans sa coiffure et dans sa toilette. Ses yeux sombres étaient enfoncés dans un visage lunaire au nez pointu et aux lèvres pleines. Ses cheveux mi long formaient un halo très bouclé et très noir tout autour de sa tête et duquel dépassaient deux oreilles blanches en feuilles de chou. Son petit corps maigre et osseux semblait se noyer dans la grande chemise noire débraillée et dans le gilet mal boutonné en lainage verdâtre qu'elle portait.

« Concrètement Potter, dit-elle en le fixant du regard, que crois-tu que je puisse faire pour toi pour que tu te risques à mettre le pieds ici ? »

« Tu as sans doute entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? »

« Mouais… et alors ? Qu'el rapport avec moi ? Questionna-t-elle perplexe. »

James se rapprocha du comptoir et s'y accouda à son tour, nez à nez avec la brune qui ne cilla pas.

« je ne sais pas trop, chuchota-t-il, je me suis dit que cette vieille Betsy qui a toujours eu une fascination pour les trucs pas très nets et passe ses journées dans l'allée des embrumes savait peut être quelque chose sur cette histoire. »

Betsy leva un sourcil puis elle sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches aux canines étrangement proéminentes. James se rappelait le jour ou il l'avait surprise utilisant un sort pour faire pousser ces deux fameuses dents après le couvre-feu dans les toilettes du troisième étages.

« Et que voudrais-tu savoir si jamais il se trouvait que tu ais raison et que je sache quelque chose ? Ce qui n'est pas le cas, entendons-nous bien là-dessus, Chuchota-t-elle à son tour. »

« Tu ne sais rien, donc ? »

« Non. »

Le silence retomba, le roux fronça les sourcils sans pour autant cesser de regarder son ancienne camarade d'école. Betsy savait toujours quelque chose, c'était une constante qu'il avait souvent observée et quand bien même elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'utilité de ces connaissances qu'elle l'aidait néanmoins.

« Ce ne sont que des moldus, tout ce foin pour si peu… »

S'il y avait une chose que l'auror détestait plus que tout chez Betsy Beurk c'était ses idées sur les moldus et les sorciers d'ascendance moldu. Il était pourtant là pour ça aussi. Les gens comme elle n'étaient plus aussi communs qu'ils l'avaient été et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui osaient faire part de leurs opinions à haute voix. Cela avait toujours été le cas de la jeune femme et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait toujours eu une si mauvaise réputation.

« Penses-tu que des gens comme toi seraient capable de faire une chose pareille ? »

Betsy fronça brusquement les sourcils, affichant une moue de suspicion assez désagréable.

« Des gens comme moi, Potter ? »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire par là, affirma-t-il d'un ton dur. »

Betsy se redressa, elle mordillait sa lèvre inferieure avec cette expression de mécontentement tintée d'une sourde colère qui la caractérisait si souvent. Elle était parfois susceptible et il avait sans nul doute manqué de tact, la brune venait de se refermer comme une huitre.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur les gens comme moi à des gens comme toi, lança-t-elle sur un ton similaire. »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas, répondit-il avec une certaine arrogance. »

« Va t'en, tu fais fuir la clientèle ! les sales aurors, c'est pas ce qui fait le mieux vendre par ici. »

« Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu viennent faire un tour dans ta si charmante boutique, Betsy chérie. »

« Tu me fais du chantage, Potter ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien, affirma-t-il avec un sérieux ne laissant aucun doute sur la véracité de ses menaces. »

L'effet fut immédiat, la jeune femme plissait déjà les lèvres de fureurs en le regardant méchamment. Il lui sourit avec un irrespect flagrant. James arrivait toujours à ses fins peu importaient les moyens à employer pour ça. Il savait cependant que son père ne voyait pas ses méthodes du même œil et il préférait agir dans l'ombre, seul. Pour le directeur du bureau des aurors recourir à des méthodes proches de celles de leurs ennemis était tout bonnement inacceptable.

« Sois maudit Potter, je n'ai rien à dire. Et si tu veux vraiment mon avis: Oui, bien sûr que oui, ils seraient capable de les exterminer comme on écrase un cafard, s'écriât-elle pleine de hargne. »

« Bien…ce n'était pas si difficile de me donner ton avis sur la question. Tu es sure que tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter la dessus ? »

« Je le répète… je n'ai rien entendu et je ne sais rien d'autre. »

James n'était qu'à moitié satisfait, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle en sache plus et cela se voyait dans ses traits. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr à présent c'était que les personnes avec des préjugés sur les moldus pouvaient bien être les coupables de ces crimes, comme son père en avaient émis vaguement l'hypothèse. Cela ne l'avançait nullement pourtant, il n'y avait pas de suspects potentiels. On ne pouvait pas chasser toutes ces personnes, surtout celles qui cachaient sans nul doute leur jeu.

« Navrée de ne pouvoir t'en dire plus, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire mesquin. »

« Cela t'amuse toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je te fais confiance… »

« Tu te méprends Potter,…

Elle sa pencha sur le comptoir et s'agrippa d'une main à sa cape pour l'attirer doucement à elle et glissa ses lèvres à son oreille.

En réalité… ça m'indiffère. Je préfère les histoires qui ont déjà une fin pour avoir un avis, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de colère persistante au fond de la voix.»

Elle relâcha sa prise aussitôt et se recula d'un pas avant de faire un demi-tour sur elle-même.

« Je ne te retiens pas. »

La brune accompagna ses quelques mots évocateurs par un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « débarrasse-moi le planché et plus vite que ça. ». James soupira, tant pis, il n'aurait rien de plus ici. Il réajusta sa capuche et rejoignit la porte de la boutique. Avant de sortir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière mais la jeune femme s'était déjà éclipsée.

« Merci quand même Betsy, dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. »

Puis, il referma derrière lui. Il s'était mit à neiger dehors. Il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au ministère.

*******

Harry scrutait l'entrée du quartier général des aurors depuis qu'il était revenu de son entrevue avec le ministre. Il échangeait de temps à autres des regards avec Ron qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la vitre, dans son box, avant de se replonger dans son dossier. A l'instant même où son fils passa la porte il reposa sa paperasse et se leva promptement.

« James, interpela-t-il le jeune homme depuis l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau et avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre son box. »

Harry lui fit signe d'entrer immédiatement avec une expression contrarié sur le visage. Ce n'était pas bon signe et James se glissa dans la pièce sans faire aucun commentaire. Il s'assit devant le grand bureau du directeur et attendit que celui-ci se décida enfin à parler.

« Mr le directeur… , commença-t-il. »

« Nous avions besoin de toi ici, James, le coupa Harry. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le brun faisait les quatre cent pas non sans lancer des regards pleins de reproches à l'auror assis. Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, son fils lui rendait son regard sans ciller et cette touche d'impertinence qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Je voulais que tu m'accompagne chez le ministre. Où étais-tu encore passé ? Questionna le directeur avec froideur. »

« L'allée des embrumes, je suis allé voir un informateur. »

« Un informateur ? »

James acquiesça, Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ainsi il refusait d'en dire plus ? Un jour, il en avait l'intuition il finirait par ne plus supporter de travailler avec son fils, ils étaient trop différents. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant une interminable minute.

« Tu ne veux rien dire James ? Faut-t-il que je tire les vers du nez à l'un des mes propres confrères ? »

« Je ne te dirais pas de qui il s'agit, et cela ne servirait à rien… je n'ai rien appris de nouveau. Mon informateur à juste confirmer ce que nous avions déjà avancé, c'est sans doute l'œuvre de personnes qui ont de l'aversion envers les sorciers d'origines moldus. »

« Tu as donc perdu ton temps pour rien. Le ministre vient de nous confier cette affaire, il souhaite que nous la bouclions vite. C'Est-ce que je souhaite aussi James. A l'avenir je te prierais de faire ce qu'on te demande au lieu d'aller papillonner à droite et à gauche pour revenir les mains vides qui plus est. Je compte sur toi et j'aimerais que pour une fois tu m'écoutes. »

Harry contourna son fauteuil avant de s'y assoir et de croiser les bras devant lui.

« Qui est ton informateur ? »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance. »

« Si tu t'es précipité chez lui c'est bien que tu pensais qu'il avait un rapport avec l'affaire. Ca a donc son importance. »

James se pencha vers son père et le défia du regard.

« Non, dit-il parfaitement maitre de soi-même. »

Cela ne fit qu'irriter d'avantage Harry car il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de son fils. James ne souriait pourtant pas comme il l'aurait fait dans n'importe quelle circonstance déstabilisante pour celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. A cause de querelles stupides sur la manière de faire son boulot et à cause du stress engendré par l'affaire Harry en avait oublié que le jeune auror était un homme de confiance. Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il semblait fatigué.

« Excuse-moi James, dit-t-il en se massant les tempes. Tu as toujours une manière de t'y prendre aussi, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est à moi que tu cherches à t'en prendre.»

« Je ne fais pas ce métier pour toi, Papa. »

« Il m'arrive de l'oublier il faut croire. Il n'empêche qu'en tant que supérieur et lorsque nous travaillons sur une même affaire j'aime que mes hommes soient là quand je le leur demande. »

Harry savait pertinemment que James ne répondrait rien à cette remarque, sans doute parce qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'y soumette vraiment.

« Tu peux disposer, souffla finalement le plus âgé. »

Le roux sortit du bureau et il croisa en passant le regard de son oncle plein de compassion et il lui répondit par un sourire. Il passa plusieurs compartiments avant d'arriver au sien. Il s'affala sur sa chaise avant de soupirer d'insatisfaction. Rien, il n'avait strictement rien de nouveau. Oui, il était encore tôt mais James avait une sainte horreur de rentrer bredouille et devoir s'écraser. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu à le faire pourtant mais cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge. Le temps n'était pas à ressasser, ni à rêvasser cependant.

Ne se laissant pas aller longtemps il commença par redresser et par enlever sa cape. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention, un infime bout de parchemin venait de tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il avait secoué sa cape. Il se baissa pour le récupérer et l'examina, intrigué, avant de le déplier. Le message se résumait à un énigmatique « Rite » suivi d'un magistral point d'interrogation. Il se mit à sourire avec satisfaction au petit mot. Il savait bien que Betsy l'aiderait même si la manière dont elle le faisait était des plus étranges. Elle semblait l'inciter à chercher du coté des rites. Peut-être tenait-il enfin quelque chose mais pour savoir il fallait qu'il commence par faire des recherches.

Il se mit en route de suite. En passant devant le bureau de son père il s'arrêta pour fixer la porte en prois à une sorte d'hésitation. A nouveau Ronald leva les yeux vers son neveu au comportement étrange. Celui-ci détourna les yeux pour regarder à son tour son oncle. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Dis à Papa que je suis parti faire des recherches, s'il à besoin de moi je serai aux archives. »

Tant pis pour son père, il préférait chercher seul dans son coin et si cela aboutissait alors il viendrait faire son rapport. Il attendit l'assentiment de Ron puis il quitta la salle.


End file.
